


Horny Twunk Gets Slammed By Experienced Stud

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Fluff and Smut, Hipster Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Porn Star Castiel (Supernatural), Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Dean Winchester has grown up with a huge schoolboy crush on his favorite gay porn actor, Angel Milton. One day, a grown up Dean walks into a Starbucks and finds none other than his teenage crush sipping a latte and wearing a beanie.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Horny Twunk Gets Slammed By Experienced Stud

Dean was 15 when he began to suspect he wasn’t totally straight.

He was staying over at his friend Aaron’s house when Aaron turned to him and said, “Hey, you wanna see something?”

Then the other boy pulled out his laptop and pulled up one of those adult websites Dad had threatened Dean with grounding if he found out he’d been looking at on the family computer. Aaron locked his bedroom door, turned down the volume, and clicked on a video.

Suddenly two half naked men, one blonde and one dark-haired, were onscreen, kissing fervently and running their hands all over each other. Dean’s mouth slightly dropped open. Obviously he knew gay porn was out there, but he’d never actually _watched_ any. Because that would make him gay...right?

One of the actors, the dark-haired one, pushed the other on the bed. “Gonna suck you so hard you’ll scream, baby,” he said, pulling the other man’s pants down. His rough, growl-y voice made Dean shiver.

“Is this hilarious or what?” Aaron said, snickering beside him.

Dean didn’t really see the joke, but he mustered up a laugh. “Yeah.”

Dark Hair pulled down his partner’s underwear and the other man’s dick sprung out. Dark Hair stroked it a few times with his fist, then leaned forward and took the dick in his mouth.

Suddenly the camera cut to a POV shot of the blonde actor, making Dean feel like _he_ was staring down at Dark Hair while he sucked _Dean’s_ dick. His icy blue eyes pierced him with ravenous enthusiasm. Dean’s budding boner bloomed in full, and if Adam hadn’t been sitting right there, Dean would’ve been tempted to squeeze himself through his jeans. Why was he reacting this way?

Aaron eventually grew bored with the video and switched to some anime. A cartoon girl with jiggling knockers the size of beach balls giggled and winked at him from the screen. Now _this_ was more Dean’s speed, he thought with relief.

He later told himself his reaction was totally natural. A mouth is a mouth is a mouth, and a mouth, no matter who it was attached to, would feel good on his cock regardless. Dean wasn’t aroused by the man, he was aroused by the idea of getting a blowjay. That was all.

* * *

It was on Dean’s sixteenth birthday that John Winchester finally ponied up and bought Dean his first ever smartphone. And since Dad wasn’t tech savvy enough to figure out parental blocks or private browsing mode, Dean almost immediately jumped into the world of porn.

He of course started out with hetero and lesbian porn, but eventually his curiosity led him to xxx.gayporn.cum, the website Adam had shown him. _It’s not wrong to_ **_look_** _,_ he said to himself. _It’s only gay to watch gay porn if you get off to it._

He idly swiped through the top videos on the homepage, scrolling through graphic thumbnails and embarrassingly clickbait-y titles, till one thumbnail made him pause.

It was that guy, the blue-eyed guy with the gravelly voice. Dean’s cheeks immediately turned red at the memory of how hard he’d gotten, and before he could stop himself he was tapping on the video.

Dark Hair shoved a beefy, tattooed guy against the wall and kissed him in the most filthy way Dean had ever seen. Like those annoying couples in the hallways at school making out against their lockers but...not awkward and sloppy—just _hot_. “You’re such a horny slut,” Dark Hair growled at his partner. He grabbed him by the hair. “Get on your fucking knees.”

Dean watched, rapt as Dark Hair buried his cock in the other guy’s mouth and thrust in and out, facefucking him like he owned him. The other guy grunted and groaned around him, grasping Dark Hair’s taut buttcheeks—Dean marveled at its sculptedness. It looked like you could break a tooth off of it.

“You like takin’ my cock, bitch?” Dark Hair said. “You’ve been askin’ for it all day. Gonna shove this cock up your ass, bet you’d _love_ that, wouldn’t you, slut?”

The other guy moaned his approval before the video crossfaded to Dark Hair voraciously fucking the guy’s asshole while he was bent over the arm of a couch.

Dean Winchester jizzed his pants.

Before closing out the tab, he caught a glimpse of the title of the video: **Angel Milton Makes Gad Grace His Bitch**.

* * *

Dean liked all types of porn, but he always came back to Angel Milton. He got Dean hot and hard like no other porn actor could. Was it the eyes? The voice? He wasn’t sure.

Around the fiftieth time Dean had jacked it to an Angel Milton video, he could no longer in good faith claim to be heterosexual. But he knew he was definitely into chicks, but dudes got him horny too. Was he bi?

“Of course you’re bi, you simple bitch,” his lesbian best friend Charlie fondly chided him when he finally came out to her. Charlie was the first person he told about his attraction to men, since he trusted her and knew she could help with his confusion. Charlie really was the best person in the whole world.

The second person he told was his little brother Sam, who was supportive, yet non-plussed by the news.

The person he never told was his dad.

* * *

Dean moved out of Lawrence, Kansas, after high school and went on to graduate from Wichita State with a Bachelor’s in Electrical Engineering. After that he moved to Santa Fe, New Mexico. And one day, at the age of 24, he walked into a Starbucks to order himself a strong, dark, Caffe Americano...

...When he spotted none other than _Angel Milton himself_ sitting at a table with a latte and a laptop in front of him.

Dean blinked, and blinked again to be sure. It was totally him. No, it couldn’t be. Angel Milton doesn’t sit in a Starbucks, working on his computer like a normal person. Angel Milton didn’t carry a messenger bag. Angel Milton doesn’t wear suede flats and open cardigans and _a fucking beanie?_

No. It wasn’t him, Dean decided. Just a really cute, cuddly-looking, hipster doppelgänger of him.

Suddenly Angel looked up from across the room, his eyes locking right on Dean.

Oh fuck. It was totally him. Those eyes were unmistakable.

Angel grinned and nodded for him to come over.

 _Oh god, he wants to talk? To me?_ Even Dean’s inner monologue was squeaking with fear.

His feet weaved through the maze of tables with a mind of their own. A moment later Dean found himself standing before the man responsible for roughly 60% of his teenage orgasms.

Angel smiled at him calmly. “Hello.”

Fuck. That _voice_. “Uh...hi.”

They stared at each other, Dean with no clue what to say. He’d managed at least one real word already...that was more than he’d expected.

Angel nodded to the stool in front of him. “Would you like to sit down?”

Even though it was a polite invitation, Dean Pavlovianly responded to it as a command. “Uh...yes, please. Thank you.” He slid into the seat.

Angel’s eyes trailed over him, like he was appraising him, and he nodded. “Very casual. Bold choice for an interview. I like it.”

Dean looked down at his black Metallica tee and worn-in jeans. “Uh, thanks...wait, interview?”

“For the assistant director job?” Angel frowned. “You _are_ Matt, aren’t you?”

“Uh...no. I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Oh,” said Angel. “The way you were looking at me, I thought...”

Dean felt his stomach sinking to his feet. Great, he wasn’t even the person Angel wanted to talk to. “Oh, well, actually...I thought you were, uh...someone I knew.”

Angel smiled again. “Believe me, I wouldn’t forget a face like yours.”

Dean blushed deeply. “I’m...sorry. I’ll just...leave you alone.”

“Sorry for the mix-up.”

Dean started to get to his feet, but then paused. “Um...are you an actor?” he blurted out.

Angel slowly smiled, a look of knowing amusement in his eye. “I used to do some acting...of a kind,” he said pointedly.

“The kind where you...do a lot of... _stunt_ work?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I had to be quite _physical_ for the roles I took on.” Angel was full-on smirking now.

Dean leaned closer, lowering his voice. “Be real with me, man...are you Angel Milton?”

Angel laughed—it soundly strangely warm and bubbly. “Now _there’s_ a name no one’s called me in a few years.”

“I knew it,” Dean whispered. “I recognized you right away.”

“Mmm, you must be familiar with my work then,” Angel murmured, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Dean blushed again. “I, uh...I may have watched a couple videos you made when I was in high school.”

“A couple?”

“Alright, _more_ than a couple.” _More like every video I could find on the Internet with you in it_.

“Nice to meet a fan,” Angel chuckled. “But Angel’s just my screen name. You can call me Castiel. Castiel Novak. That’s what my mother named me.”

“Castiel,” Dean repeated. It was nice. Strong. Pretty. Like the man himself. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m so sorry, you probably think I’m some creepy stalker who tracked down his favorite porn star to his local Starbucks.”

“Nah, you’re fine. You’re not the first guy to recognize me in public. Though I’ll admit, you’re the first who’s actually come up and introduced himself to me.”

“Hey, you called _me_ over,” Dean shot back, grinning.

“Because _you_ were staring like a deer in headlights.”

Dean had wondered what “Angel Milton” was like as a person. He’d imagined he was broody, aloof, as domineering in other walks of life as he was onscreen. He’d never have guessed Castiel would be this chill, easygoing guy. It was...nice.

“I’m sorry about that, I really am,” Dean said. “I guess you, uh, get stared at a lot by guys like me, huh?”

“Eh, it doesn’t bother me that much. And since I retired a few years back, I don’t get as much attention as I used to.”

“You don’t, uh...do that stuff anymore?” Dean asked.

Castiel smiled calmly. “You’re what, early to mid twenties? Just out of college? I was just about the same age you are now when I started doing porn. It was eight years ago, I was fresh out of film school, and I owed Sallie Mae 20,000 big ones. Well-paying jobs weren’t exactly pouring into my lap...and I couldn’t move back home with my homophobic parents.” Castiel scowled briefly. “So my buddy Balthazar told me about an acting gig he was doing and he said the director was looking for another guy. What he _didn’t_ tell me was that it was an _adult_ film.”

“So you did porn...by accident?” Dean said.

“You could say that,” Cas laughed. “Well, I thought, what the hell, the pay’s good, me and Bal had hooked up before, and I had a bit of an exhibitionist kink. So I decided to go ahead and do it. I thought, I’ll do one and be done. But after the shoot was over, the director pulls me aside and says, ‘You sure you’re new at this?’ Then he gives me his card and tells me to call him up the next time I need a job. Well at first I thought, this isn’t me. I’m not porn star material. But then I thought...why not? I’m in good shape, I look good on camera...it’s not the worst way to make a living.

“Don’t get me wrong, doing porn is not as easy and sexy as it looks. Sometimes shoots take a long time and you have to stay constantly aroused for hours on end. Sometimes the director is an asshole and wants you to do something you hadn’t previously negotiated. And the enemas? Not the most pleasant thing in the world. And that’s just the superficial stuff. There’s a lot of serious, systemic problems with the porn industry, and no one talks about it because people don’t give a shit about sex workers. To them, we’re second class citizens.”

“That’s...really fucked up, man. I’m so sorry, I never knew that. And that’s why you stopped doing porn?” Dean asked.

“Well, it was part of it. But the truth is, I stopped doing porn because...I wanted other things.” Cas smiled. “I went to film school because making movies is my dream. And now I get to do it!” He turned his laptop around to show Dean that he was currently editing a scene. “And I’m not _totally_ divorced from the porn industry. I don’t act in pornos anymore, but I do direct porn. And on _my_ set, making sure the actors feel safe and comfortable and respected is my number one priority. I’m also involved with the Adult Performers Actors’ Guild.”

“Porn stars have their own Actors’ Guild?” Dean said in surprise.

“Yep.” Cas smiled at him. “You know, this is the first time I’ve really sat down and _talked_ to someone outside the industry about this stuff. You’re easy to open up to, Dean.”

“Thanks. I like talking to you.” And Dean did. It was like they were two _people_ just chatting, not an actor and his fan. He felt totally comfortable with him.

Cas sighed and looked at the door. “I guess that Matt guy’s not coming.”

“He’s a tool,” Dean said.

“His loss,” said Cas, shrugging. “You wanna get out of here?”

“I...really?” Dean asked.

“Sure,” said Cas. “I just told you my life story, I think you owe me the same. Unless you have somewhere you need to be?”

“No, no, I’m wide open!” Dean closed his eyes, grimacing at his choice of words. “I mean...I don’t have any plans.”

“Cool.” Cas smiled. “Here, before we go, let me buy you a coffee.”

“Ah, no, you don’t have to-”

“Really, I’d like to. My treat.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was sipping his coffee (he’d decided to order a mocha instead of a plain black—live a little, you know?) as he and Cas walked through the door of the retired porn star’s modest yet pleasant apartment. Dean told him about growing up with an overly strict, anti-gay father, how his mom had passed away when he was young, how he and his brother had grown up close, how Sammy was a law student at Harvard and in a relationship with a lovely girl, his time at college, and his current job now as an automotive engineer. “I love cars, man, y’know?” Dean said as they collapsed on Cas’s couch. “Cars, pie, and classic rock, that’s all I need in this world. Well, okay, and coffee.”

“And porn,” Cas teased.

Dean playfully shoved him. “Dick.”

“Assbutt.”

Dean laughed. “ _Assbutt?_ C’mon, dude, I’ve seen you cuss out dudes twice my size like a pro and the best you can come up with for me is _assbutt?”_

“Dean, that guy you watch on the screen? ‘Angel Milton’? He’s not _me_. Angel Milton is a stone cold daddy dom. Castiel Novak is...a soft nerd who geeks out about Wes Anderson and pours soy milk on his Fruity Pebbles.”

“Yeah...” Dean said, staring at him. “I’m starting to see that.”

Cas slowly smirked. “Or maybe I’m just mildly fixated on your hot ass.”

“Dontcha mean ‘hot _assbutt’?”_ Dean laughed, then realized what Cas had said. “Wait, did you just-?”

Suddenly Cas was leaning over Dean and kissing him gently. Dean closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, pulling the porn-star-turned-filmmaker closer to him, deepening the kiss.

 _Holy. Shit._ Dean thought. _I am kissing Angel motherfucking Milton._

 _No_ , he replied to himself. _You’re kissing Castiel motherfucking Novak._ And that was so much better.

Their kiss broke and Cas pulled back slightly. “Is this okay?” he asked gently.

“ _Oh_ yeah,” Dean replied.

Cas laughed, both out of amusement and relief. “You are a beautiful man, Dean Winchester,” he breathed.

“And you...are even hotter in person,” Dean said. Then he pulled Cas’s beanie off and tossed it on the other end of the couch. “But ya gotta lose that dopey hat, man.”

Cas laughed. His dark hair was tossled and sticking out in places, already looking like he’d rolled in the hay with someone. Just when Dean thought he couldn’t get more gorgeous. He pulled Cas back in and they started kissing again, tongues touching and hands roaming and moans answering moans.

Cas pulled Dean onto his lap and slid his hands down till they were cupping Dean’s ass. He squeezed playfully and Dean groaned. “Fuck, gettin’ me so _hard_ , Cas.”

“You think you’re hard? I’ve been hard since I saw you in Starbucks.”

Dean grinned at him. “Admit it—there was no Matt. You just wanted an excuse to call me over.”

“There _was_ a Matt, I swear!” Cas laughed. “I would never _lie_ to get a hot guy to come home with me. I’m a gentleman, I’ll have you know.”

“Uh huh. A gentleman with his hands all over my ass.”

“You _want_ me to touch this ass.” Cas grinned up at him. “Bet you want me to do other things to this ass, too.”

“Fuck yeah I do!”

Cas leaned forward to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Why don’t we take this to my bedroom then?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dean said, getting up and offering a hand to the other man.

“Just so you know,” Cas said, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. “I really don’t randomly hook up with guys I meet at coffee shops. And I’m regularly tested.”

“Me too. I’m clean. And for the record, I wouldn’t care if you did bring home random guys all the time.”

Cas kissed him. “I’m just telling you that so you’ll know you’re special.”

“Well I’m flattered.” Dean pulled him toward him and they started kissing again.

They stumbled blindly into Cas’s room. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head. “ _Fuck_ , you are stunning,” Cas said, eyeing Dean’s chest and arms. He lowered his mouth and started suckling Dean’s perky nipple.

“Oh! Oh God,” Dean groaned, always having had ridiculously sensitive nipples. “Ah, fuck, Cas, that’s so good.”

Cas paused just long enough to smirk at Dean and say, “Well I _have_ done this once or twice before.” Dean laughed.

Cas teased and nibbled and sucked his nipples till Dean thought he’d come in his jeans before they’d even had a chance to really start. “Wait, stop,” he panted. “Lemme...do you.”

“Be my guest,” Cas said, stepping back.

Dean removed his cardigan and white v-neck, then kissed him all over, his neck, collarbones, down his chest and stomach...then he knelt on the floor, undid the zipper of his jeans, and rolled them down his well-toned legs.

There it was. His favorite dick in the whole wide world (apart from his own, of course).

“Holy fuck,” Dean sighed. “It’s _beautiful_.”

Cas laughed. “Glad to know you think that. But you know this is a _hands-on_ exhibit, right?”

“How about mouths?” Dean said, licking his lips. “Are mouths allowed?”

“Oh _fuck_ , you better believe they are,” Cas groaned, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Suck me, Dean.”

All those videos, all those guys Cas pushed to their knees and ordered to suck him off, and all those times Dean thought, _God I wish that were me._ Who ever said wishes don’t come true?

Dean opened his mouth eagerly and took Cas in as far as he could. He moaned, bobbing his head on the other man’s cock enthusiastically, the weight of it on his tongue and the taste of it intoxicating.

“Oh, fuck, that’s good, Dean,” groaned Cas.

Dean continued to suck him, occasionally pulling off to lap at his head, the taste of Cas’s pre-cum so delicious. Dude must eat a serious amount of pineapple, Dean thought. He was so fucking hard in his jeans. Cas’s hands were in his hair, and he was groaning his approval.

“Oh, God...okay, Dean, stop, I’ll come too soon.”

Dean pulled off with a pop. “Will you fuck me?” he asked. “Please?”

“I want nothing more than that.” They stripped off the remainder of their clothes, then Cas pulled him onto the bed and got on top of him, kissing him deeply, grabbing both their dicks and stroking them together. Dean moaned with relief at Cas’s touch.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Cas whispered in awe.

“Please,” begged Dean. “ _Please_ , Cas.”

Cas chuckled as he reached toward his nightstand. “Someone’s eager.”

“Haven’t had a good lay since I moved here,” Dean admitted. “Or...any lay, actually. Been busy with moving in and my new job.”

“Aww, poor baby,” Cas cooed. “I think I can do something about that...”

He slowly slid a lubed-up finger inside him and started fucking him with it. Dean cried out when Cas brushed over his g-spot. “You like that?” Cas murmured, his soft growl raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

“M-more,” Dean pled.

Cas obliged and slid another finger inside him, then another, stretching and scissoring him open. “You’re gonna feel so tight around me, Dean,” he whispered. “Fuck, I can’t wait to get inside you.”

“Please,” Dean gasped. “ _Now._ ”

Cas pulled his fingers out. “Condom or no condom?” They were both clean, but it was considerate of Cas to give him the option.

Dean shook his head. “Wanna feel it.”

Cas moaned, quickly slicking up his cock and lining up the head to Dean’s hole. “Ready?”

“ _Yes_ , dammit! Fuck me already!” Dean exclaimed.

Cas laughed as he started to press in. “Ask and ye shall receive...”

They groaned simultaneously as Cas filled Dean up, pushing inside him balls-deep. Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist to get Cas in deeper. “Fuck...feel so good, Cas,” Dean panted.

“ _You_ feel divine,” breathed Cas, shuddering with pleasure. He started lightly thrusting within him. “Mmm, Dean...”

He leaned over Dean so they could kiss as Cas continued to fuck him. His shifting stomach rubbed against Dean’s cock, and it felt _incredible_. Dean inadvertently squeezed down on Cas’s dick, causing the other man to gasp and buck especially hard. Dean moaned.

“Ah, you want it like that, huh?” Cas said playfully. He sat up and took a hold of Dean’s hips and started driving into him with more force, causing the bed to shake underneath them.

“Oh, God,” Dean wailed, being fucked stupid by this sex god. “Don’t fuckin’ stop, Cas!”

“Dean,” panted Cas. “Don’t know how much longer...m’gonna last...”

“S’okay...I’m close too,” Dean groaned. “Touch me, please.”

Cas took Dean’s cock in his hand and stroked him in time with his cock slamming into Dean. “Come for me, baby, bet you look so beautiful when you come...”

The pleasure built and built inside Dean till he arched his back and came into Cas’s fist, crying out. Cas moaned, coming a moment later, and Dean could feel it inside him, making his cock spasm out a second burst.

Cas pulled out of Dean, both of them panting, and the ex-porn star curled up against Dean’s side. “Oh my God...you’re exquisite, Dean.”

Dean, almost too boneless to move, reached for Cas to pull him into a kiss. They stayed like that for a minute or so as the aftershocks pumped through their systems. Finally they settled down, and Cas buried his face into the crook of Dean’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.

Dean sighed, bringing up a hand to stroke Cas’s hair. It was even softer than it looked. He turned his head and kissed the top of his head. He never would’ve guessed someone who fucked such like a beast would be such a cuddle-bunny in the afterglow. Dean suddenly laughed aloud.

“What’s so funny?” Cas asked.

“I just realized...you have given me so many orgasms...and I just gave you your first from me.”

Cas grinned, pulling him closer. “The first of many, I hope.”

“Me too.”


End file.
